1 Million Merits
by Hanzama
Summary: Cinta itu ada tiga tingkatan. Yang pertama adalah suka. Yang kedua adalah kasih sayang. Dan yang ketiga adalah rela berkorban. 1 Million Merits/ 1 Juta Jasa. Chapter 1 : SasuSaku


_"Hidup itu hanya sekali. Namun bila kau menjalaninya dengan benar. Sekali saja sudah cukup."_

Hm, Entah sejak kapan si _Dobe _bisamengajariku sesuatu yang berarti. Padahal tidak biasanya dia menceramahiku dengan sesuatu yang benar. Mengingat dia juga terkadang ceroboh dalam sesuatu.

Yah, Aku sudah memutuskan! Ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih! Aku akan melakukannya!

_"A-aku tidak bisa!"_

Suara gadis di depanku mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

**"Hah?"**

_"A-Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu!"_ ucap Gadis itu lagi kepadaku.

Ah! Apa ini artinya aku di tolak ya? Ah tidak! Sasuke! Kau adalah pria jantan! Kau harus memperjuangkannya!

**"Tidak! Kau harus menikah denganku!"**

.

_"A-aku tidak bisa.. K-kau tidak akan bahagia!"_

.

"K-kenapa?"

_"A-aku! Sakit-"_

**"Aku tidak peduli!"**

"T-tapi.."

**"..Walaupun kau sakit sekalipun.."**

"..."

**"Walaupun kau dari keluarga miskin sekalipun!"**

"..."

**"Aku akan tetap menikahimu!"**

.

_"..Kumohon Sasuke-kun. Jangan kau biarkan aku menerima lamaranmu.."_

Bisa terdengar jelas suara halus nafas gadis yang ada di depanku kini. Terdengar dari nada suaranya yang tersirat keraguan.

Kumohon! Terima aku!

**"..Atas nama Kami-sama dan martabat keluarga Uchiha, Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu!.."**

**.**

**".. Haruno.. Sakura."**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**1 Million Merits**** © Hazama**

**Yangre : Romance, Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 1 :**

**SasuSaku : "Heartbeat"**

**.**

_"Bila kau disuruh memilih? mana yang akan kau pilih?_

_Merelakan hidupmu untuk orang yang kau cintai?_

_Atau memenuhi permintaan terakhir orang yang kau cintai untuk terus hidup?"_

_._

**21 Desember.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan santai. Yah, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain mandi dengan air hangat setelah lelah bekerja. Walaupun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan malam. Namun Sasuke sepertinya belum disambar oleh kantuk. Dia bahkan masih sempat sempatnya pergi ke dapur setelahnya.

Menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Sasuke langsung berjalan santai ke kamarnya setelah sempat mencomot satu potong kue bolu yang sepertinya dibuat oleh istrinya tadi siang.

Di kamarnya. Indra penglihatannya menatap Istrinya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di atas ranjang. Di sampingnya. Nampak setumpuk buku yang sepertinya sejenis, bertengger manis di meja.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menghampiri Istrinya dan dengan jahil merebut buku yang istrinya sedang baca.

"Ih~ Kembalikan!" ucap Sakura ngambek saat kegiatannya di ganggu. Dia dengan susah payah berniat merembut kembali bukunya. Namun Sasuke lebih lincah.

"**Belajar ilmu Kedokteran?**" Tanya Sasuke saat dia membaca judul buku yang ada di tangannya.

Muka Sakura memerah dan merebut buku itu.

"B-Baka! Jangan ganggu aku! Sudah tidur sana!" ucap Sakura malu karena membaca buku kesehatan.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Hm.. Kau pikir kau bisa jadi dokter?" ucap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum mengejek istrinya sendiri.

"A-Apa?"

"Darah itu menakutkan kau tau?" ucap Sasuke menakit nakuti.

"A-apa salahnya sih kalau perempuan punya impian! _Baka baka!"_ ucap Sakura tidak terima. Mukannya masih memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kau bisa memeriksa keadaanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Anggap saja aku pasien pertama-mu." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura diam sesaat sebelum dia menuding Sasuke.

"Kau mengejekku lagi eh?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke malah tertawa.

"Tidak, Coba cek.. Apa ada yang salah dengan kesehatanku. Bukankah kau sudah membaca tadi?" tantang Sasuke. Dia duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Yah, Pasangan suami istri muda yang aneh.

"Mana bisa aku melakukannya hanya dengan sekali membaca buku! _baka!"_ tuding Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah tau sebelum mencoba kan?"

"Err.."

Sakura terdiam sebelum Dia menyentuh dada Sasuke. Dia memejamkan mata. Sakura mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. Mencoba mendengar detak jantung Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya.

"..Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

.

.

"... Jantungmu berdetak."

Gubrak!

Err.. Sasuke sebenarnya mengharapkan kesimpulan yang lebih ilmiah.

"Tentu saja jantungku berdetak." ucap Sasuke bosan. ".. Maksudku.. Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura malah tersenyum kikuk.

"..Aku tidak merasakan apapun.." ucapnya.

Sasuke malah tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau amatir."

"Aku tidak amatir!"

"Kau amatir."

"I-Ih!"

Sakura cemberut sebelum dia berbaring dan menutupi kepalanya dengan slimut.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Menurutku, Orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi cinta, Tidaklah bodoh._

_Yah, selama mereka hidup dengan keinginan mereka sendiri. Tak berumur panjang pun tak masalah._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**.**_

**14 Januari.**

Sasuke kini tengah duduk santai di teras rumahnya sembari membaca koran. Ah, hari yang indah memang. Dan kebetulan dia libur hari ini. Ini adalah sekian hari dimana dia bisa menikmati indahnya libur.

Yah, Sudah satu bulan semenjak dia pindah ke rumah kecilnya ini. Rumah yang dia tinggali bersama istrinya. Rumah mungil yang dia beli sendiri dari hasil kerjanya, Bahkan semenjak dia belum menikah. Rumah sepi mungil yang suatu hari akan menjadi bising karena kehadiran buah hatinya.

Walau belum ada tanda tanda bahwa istrinya akan hamil. Sasuke selalu percaya. Akan tiba saat dimana dia akan mendengar suara "_Otou-chann~"_ kecil yang memanggil manggil dari setiap sudut ruangan. Hahaha. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke senyum senyum sendiri saat membaca berita kriminal.

"..Ini kopinya Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura yang datang dari dalam. Membawa kopi hangat untuk suaminya. Dia terlihat lelah.

Yah, Sakura sedikit pucat hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Mengingat dia terlihat sangat lemas. Keringat bercucuran dan bibirnya yang kering.

Yah, Sakura memang bukan istri yang super kuat. Dia terkadang sering cepat lelah meski hanya melakukan tugas ringan sekalipun. Meskipun begitu, Sakura memiliki sifat keras kepala. Dia mempunyai tekad akan selalu menyelesaikan tugas yang dia mulai.

Tapi dia sering pingsan akhir akhir ini.

"..Aku tidak apa.." ucapnya pelan. Membuat Sasuke menatap Iba Sakura. Sasuke memang sering melarang Sakura untuk melakukan hal hal berat. Dan jelas. Sifat Keras kepala Sakura membuat Sasuke kagum, disisi lain juga khawatir. Yah, Perempuan memang keras kepala kan?

"Kau tidak terlihat '_Tidak apa apa'.."_ ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku hanya lelah. Itu saja." Yah, Jawaban yang terlalu sering Sasuke dengar dari Sakura.

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebelum dia membawa nampan yang ia pegang kembali ke dalam rumah.

Tiba tiba..

.

.

_PRANG!_

Suara Nampan _sta__i__nless_ yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke memaksanya berdiri dari duduk santainya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dia melihat Istrinya sudah jatuh di ubin rumahnya sendiri.

"S-Sakura?!"

ucapnya Sembari menghamipri istrinya.

"Oi.. Sakura bertahanlah!" ucap Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab maupun membuka mata.

"SAKURA!"

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Kebahagian sejati tidak datang dari dua orang yang saling mencintai.. Kebahagiaan sejati datang dari, Seseorang yang berusaha melindungi orang yang dia cintai. Ya, Setidaknya begitu meurutku."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**.**_

Sasuke berjalan gelisah di depan ruang perawatan. Jujur, Melihat keadaan Sakura tadi pagi. Dia merasa sangat khawatir. Takut takut kalau hal yang buruk terjadi dengan istrinya. Dan benar saja! Sekarang Sasuke tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain mondar mandir di depan pintu ruang perawatan. Menunggu dokter atau siapa saja yang bersedia memberikan kabar baik.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang perawatan dibuka.

Tanpa aba aba. Sasuke langsung menghampiri pria paruh baya berjubah putih itu.

"Gimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Sasuke gelisah.

Sang dokter hanya menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. _Dia masih sangat belia._

"Kau Sasuke-kun?" tanya Dokter.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

Sang dokter menghela nafas.

"Istrimu tidak apa apa.." ucap Sang dokter. Dia lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke. ".. Namun aku sarankan untuknya agar dapat melakukan perawatan secara intensif di sini." lanjut Sang dokter.

"Hah?"

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"..Dia mempunyai jantung yang lemah.."

DEG!

"..."

"..Sepertinya Ini adalah penyakit keturunan.."

"..."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tau aku memang tidak mempunyai hak mengekang hidupnya.. Namun Demi kebaikannya sendiri. Aku menyarankan dia lebih baik tinggal disini untuk sementara." ucap Sang dokter.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba tiba merasa pusing.

.

Pandangannya kabur.

.

Nafasnya memburu.

.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lantai tempatnya berpijak.

.

.

"S-sakura."

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Hari yang sulit kau tau? Saat aku menyadari aku harus bangun pagi tanpamu disisiku. Aku bahkan lupa rasa kopi terakhir yang kau buatkan untukku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak makan makanan cepat saji. Mungkin."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**6 Maret.**

Sasuke keluar dari Toko Bunga_._ Yah Siang yang biasa bagi Sasuke. Kesehariannya yang biasa. Dimana dia bekerja. Pulang kerja. Dan menengok Istrinya. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini dia melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus tiap harinya.

Dia menyetir santai memasuki RS konoha. Setelah dia memarkirkan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung berarsirtektur putih itu.

"Ah. Selamat Pagi Sasuke_-san."_ ucap Seorang suster yang sangat hapal siapa Sasuke. Yah mungkin karena dia terlalu sering kesini.. Bahkan setiap hari?

"Hm. Pagi Suster Shizune." ucap Sasuke.

Dia lalu berjalan santai menuju lantai dua. Sembari Membawa bunga tulip kesukaan Sakura. Tak lama dia berjalan. Sebelum dia melihat Sosok yang sangat ia kenali betul.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat Naruto, Hinata dan Boruto kecil yang ada di depan pintu ruangan Sakura.

"..Dia menangis lagi Sasuke.."ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Tentu Sasuke tau siapa yang dimaksud.

Sasuke terdiam. Sebelum dia berucap kepada Naruto dan Hinata

"Terimakasih sudah datang menjenguk. Naruto, Hinata." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan mungil Boruto sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan Sakura. Meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya bersedia memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura tidak berubah.

Seperti biasa. Dia hanya meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan terisak halus. Bahkan ransum hari ini tidak dia sentuh.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"..." Sakura masih terisak dalam diam.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sedikit keras. Namun seperti biasa juga. Sakura masih setia membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap iba punggung istrinya.

.

Kasihan memang.

Seorang istri muda yang mendapat vonis penyakit jantung yang tidak diketahui. Dunianya menyempit hanya sebatas 3x1 tempat tidurnya ada keseharian lain selain berbaring sembari diberi tetes demi tetes obat obatan untuk menyambung waktunya. Sasuke bahkan sangat menyadari kalau Sakura semakin kurus.

Ya,

.

Kasihan.

**Kehidupan yang lebih pilu dibanding vonis hukuman mati.**

Entah kenapa. Memikirkan terakhir kali Sakura tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak dan menangis.

Tapi laki laki jantan tidak boleh menangis kau tau?

.

"N-Ne Sa..suke..ku..n?"

DEG!

Dia bicara!

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke bicara semenjak waktu itu!

"Sakura! Sakura! Aku disini!" ucap Sasuke bahagia. Ah, Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain hari ini.

Hari dimana dia mendengar lagi suara lembut istrinya.

Sasuke lalu menghempaskan bunga yang ia pegang ke ubin dan mendekat ke Sakura. Mendekati tubuh mungil yang kembali memanggil namanya.

"K-Kau tidak ap-"

.

"..Ceraikan aku.."

DEG!

A-Apa?

Seketika itu Sasuke mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ceraikan Aku!" ucap Sakura sedikit mengeras. Masih dengan nada sembab.

"A-Ap..a?"

"A-Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi istrimu hiks..!"

"A-apa yang kau maksudka-"

"LIHAT AKU! AKU LEMAH! TIDAK BERGUNA! HANYA TINGGAL MENUNGGU WAKTU-"

PLAK!

Dunia Sasuke berputar. Namun yang ia tau. Itu adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Dimana dia menampar seorang perempuan.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar lagi. Dia mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dia menatam Sakura takut.

**Seakan wanita di depannya ini bukanlah sosok istrinya lagi.**

Sasuke berlari keluar ruangan. Menginjak bunga tulip yang susah-susah dia beli.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali terisak.

_"Kumohonn.._

_._

_Sasuke-kun.._

_._

_Biarkanlah aku mati dengan tenang." _batin Sakura lirih.

**.**

**.****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Ini keputusan yang sulit Kami-sama._ _Ini salahmu karena menentukan takdir yang pilu untukku."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**12 Maret.**

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan dokter dengan gelisah. Yah, di pagi buta dia ditelpon oleh Dokter karena dia bilang ini adalah hal yang mendesak. Dia segera melaju ke RS tanpa pikir panjang.

cklek.

Pintu ruangan dokter _Kabuto_ dibuka dengan perlahan oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun _Silahkan masuk." ucap Sang Dokter yang masuk ada di ruangannya jam 2 dini hari. Yah, Dokter muda ini sangat mengenali betul siapa Sasuke. Mengingat dia adalah dokter spesialis yang menangani istri pemuda ini.

"Hn.. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Yah, Sasuke terlihat kalut. Tampak jelas dari kantung matanya yang mempunyai kantung mata.

Dokter Kabuto menatap Sasuke serius.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku punya _**berita baik**_ dan _**berita buruk.**_" ucap Dokter Kabuto setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Memang itu kan pekerjaan seorang Dokter? Memberikan _berita baik _dan_ berita buruk._

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Lebih baik segera menyelesaikannya. Jujur. Sasuke sedikit takut. Mengingat semua kabar yang datang dari Dokter ini adalah mengenai istrinya.

Dokter Kabuto lalu memberikan hasil _ron__tg__en_ kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan hati hati. Dia mencoba meneliti gambar samar yang ditunjukkan oleh Dokter Kabuto.

"Ini adalah hasil rontgen istrimu dua hari yang lalu." ucap Dokter Kabuto lagi.

Dokter Kabuto menunjuk sebuah gumpalan kecil diantara perut.

"Ini-"

.

.

".. Janin.."

Sasuke terbelalak. Ini adalah janin anaknya!

"A..?" Sasuke menatap mata Dokter Kabuto tidak percaya. Ini adalah calon anak Sasuke!

"Ini.."

"..."

"Dia?"

"..."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Dia entah kenapa ingin sekali segera menemui istrinya. Mengabarkan kabar baik ini. Dia tidak pernah merasa-Hah?

Sasuke harus terbengong saat Dia ingin beranjak keluar namun tangannya ditahan oleh Dokter Kabuto.

.

"Sayang sekali .. masih ada **berita buruk** yang belum aku sampaikan.." ucap Dokter Kabuto.

Membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepis tangan Dokter Kabuto.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"Kau bilang kau ingin jadi Dokter? Hm? Sakura. Jadilak Dokter yang baik. Jangan terlalu garang kepada pasienmu. Atau penyakit mereka akan tambah parah. Hanya itu sih pesanku untuk cita-citamu."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**.**_

**.**

**14 Maret.**

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan ICU tanpa membawa apapun. Kemarin Dokter Kabuto membawa kabar bahwa Karena keadaan Sakura yang melemah, Dia harus dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Dokter Kabuto juga bilang kalau Sakura mungkin **tidak bisa melewati masa kritis** karena keadaan jantungnya yang sangat lemah.

Sialnya, Sasuke berada dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Selain karena dokter bilang bahwa rumah sakit tidak bisa menyediakan jantung untuk sementara waktu (karena tidak keburu meminta ke rumah sakit lain meingingat kondisi Sakura), Dokter itu malah menyarankan lagi kalau Sasuke harus mencari pendonor jantung. Atau Menyerah kepada tangan tuhan.

Yah. Mencari jantung untuk di donorkan tidak semudah yang diucapkan.

_'Cih.. Omong Kosong..'_

Sasuke memegang tangan kecil istrinya. Tangannya sangat dingin. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneteskan air mata.

SIAL!

Pertemuan kita sangat pendek ya?

Sasuke menunduk. Tanpa sadar dia tertidur.

.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X_

_"Otou-chann~"_

_Sasuke berdiri diam di antara padang ilalang. Di depannya, Sakura dan sang gadis kecil tengah asyik bermain pita merah yang diikatkan di sebilah ranting._

_"Ayo-Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke. Saat sang gadis kecil dan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura menyulurkan tangannya untuk menyeret Sasuke ikut berlari._

_"Otou-chan!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun!"

DEG!

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Karena Dokter Kabuto mengagetkannya. Ini sudah pagi.

"..H..ah?" Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya. Tangan kanannya masih setia Memegangi tangan mungil istrinya.

Dia tertidur.

Sasuke masih mencoba menelaah mimpi yang dia alami barusan.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap sang Dokter memberikan sapu tangan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima nya dengan heran.

"Kau menangis." ucap Dokter Kabuto lagi.

Sasuke menyentuh kelopak matanya. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit basah di ujung matanya. Dia lalu menatap wajah cantik Sakura. Dia diam beberapa saat dia menatap langit-langit sebelum dia menangis haru.

Kabuto menatap Sasuke heran.

Namun Sasuke malah menatap Dokter Kabuto kemudian.

"Dokter..."

"..Hm?"

.

.

"... Aku ingin bicara."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Aku melihatnya.. Anak kita, rambutnya hitam sepertiku, dan sangat cantik."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**_

_**.**_

"KAU GILA SASUKE-KUN!" Bentak Dokter Kabuto kepada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mencangkokkan Jantungmu kepada Sakura-san!" bentak Kabuto lagi saat dia mendengar ide gila Sasuke.

"Apa.. kau tidak bisa melakukannya.. dokter?" ucap Sasuke.

"B-bukan begitu! Transplantasi jantung umumnya menggunakan jantung sehat namun dari orang yang sudah mati!" bentak Kabuto lagi.

"..."

"Kalau kau melakukannya.. Kau yang akan mati tau—"

"Dokter.. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kalian tidak punya stok jantung sehat untuk Istriku." Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Kabuto.

"Memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti kau haru—"

"Sakura tidak punya waktu lagi dokter!" Bentak Sasuke. Pandangannya tajam.

Dokter Kabuto Tersentak.

Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berusaha membantah. Yah, bukan apa-apa, namun Ide Sasuke adalah hal yang bertentangan dengan sumpah dokter yang pernah diucapkan Dokter Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun. Dengarkan. Dalam situasi ini kau harus berpikir jerni—"

BUAKH!

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke namun Dia barusaja meninju seorang dokter. Bahkan tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke lantas dengan sesegera mungkin mencengkram kerah baju milik Dokter Kabuto.

"..Dokter.. Istri dan anakku... Mereka layak hidup.."

"..."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Aku tau. Berdebat selama berjam-jam dengan dokter dan direktur rumah sakit tidak sebanding dengan penderitaanmu sekarang... Namun biarlah sejarah mencatat kalau aku hampir saja mengancam akan membakar rumah sakit ini jika mereka tidak membiarkanku melakukan apa yang semestinya.._

_Sakura... Jika kau bangun nanti.. Sampaikan permintaan maafku yang terdalam kepada mereka ya."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**16****Jam Kemudian****.**

Sasuke terbaring di sebuah kasur di dalam ruang operasi. Di sampingnya. Sakura masih tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah berdebat dengan orang-orang rumah sakit tentang prosedur yang akan Sasuke lakukan, pada akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya.. Namun dengan catatan _off the record_. **Tidak** **ada yang harus tau.**

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini.. Sasuke-kun?" tanya Dokter Kabuto lagi. Dia sudah menyerah berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"..Ya.." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat rileks sekarang. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan sinar datang jauh dari atas tempatnya tidur. Sinar yang menghangatkan.

Yah, Ketulusan Hati Sasuke membuat para dokter operasi ini bahkan tidak tega untuk memberikan obat bius kepada Sasuke.

"Kau pria yang baik.. Uchiha.. Sasuke-kun." ucap Dokter Kabuto. Sebelum dia memberikan dosis besar Anestesi kepada Sasuke. Memastikan Pemuda ini benar benar tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit di saat saat terakhirnya.

.

_Bilang ke gadis kecilku nanti.. __**Ini tak apa.**_

_**.**_

_Ku nyanyikan lagu terakhirku Hari ini._

.

_Terimakasih untuk semuanya. _

_._

_Istriku._

_**.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**.**_

**28 Maret.**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Suasana terang lah yang menyambutnya dari tidur.

"Kau.. sudah bangun? Sakura-san?" sambut Dokter Kabuto. Senyum cerahnya lah yang membuat Sakura sepenuhnya terbangun.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Di rumah sakit tentu saja.." balas Dokter kabuto lagi.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Sakura kemudian.

Dokter Kabuto tersenyum lagi sebelum dia memberikan Kotak kecil kepada Sakura.

"Huh?"

Sakura menatap heran kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado itu.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari _Sasuke-kun."_ ucap Kabuto.

Sakura menerima benda itu. Lalu membukanya.

Sebuah kalung.

Sakura tersenyum.

".. Hm, Terimakasih.." ucap Sakura kepada Kabuto.

Kabuto hanya mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum lagi sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Dokter kabuto menghilangkan senyumannya.

.

.

Dia lalu menceritakan semuannya.

.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun terbelalak tak percaya. Dia menyentuh dada bagian kirinya.

Dan kemudian menangis.

'_Sasuke.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke Story FIN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Notes : **Sebenarnya fanfic inidulu pernah di upload, namun Hanzama hapus. Bagi yang kemarin bertanya kenapa fanfic hanzama banyak yang dihapus. Hanzama bukan gulung tikar -_-

Hanzama cuman mau memperbaiki tata letak fanfic agar lebih nyaman dibaca aja. Nah, karena ini merupakan fanfic lawas yang sayang banget hilang. Makanya hanzama reupload lagi menjadi multichap. Tapi jangan mengharapkan lanjutannya lho ya. Khusus fanfic ini, tiap chapternya beda pairing beda cerita.

Judul** : 1 Million Merits** artinya adalah **Satu Juta Jasa.** Hanzama mau buat series romance yang kurang lebih ceritanya akan seperti ini. Yah, terkadang orang jatuh cinta selalu berbicara tentang kebahagiaan. Tapi banyak diantara mereka yang jarang banget menyinggung soal pengorbanan.

Yah itulah pokoknya, semoga kalian menikmatinya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Kalau suka, silahkan di Fav/Fol/Review. Hanzama akan sangat berteima kasih.

Kalau gak suka, flame aja gpp.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu terbuka untuk siapa saja.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**~ENDING~**

**5 Tahun Kemudian.**

Sakura berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit. Dia datang sedikit lebih pagi hari ini. Karena dia harus mengurus pasien barunya.

"Selamat pagi Dokter Sakura.." ucap Seorang mahasiswa magang di rumah sakit ini.

"Ah. Selamat pagi Konohamaru-kun.." ucap Sakura kepada Pemuda belia itu.

"Dokter-Tsunade bilang kalau pasien baru yang harus aku tangani mempunyai penyakit yang sama denganku dulu?" tanya Sakura kepada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Ya, Dia ada di ruangn 403." ucap Konohamaru.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan cepat ke ruangan 403.

_Cklek!_

Pintu dibuka oleh Sakura. Di mata Sakura nampak seorang pemuda kisaran 18 tahun yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hm? Kau Dokter yang akan menanganiku ya?" ucap Pemuda itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya. Model rambut yang sangat mirip. Perawakan yang mendekati Sama.

"S-Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

"Bukan.. Namaku.. **L Lawliet.**."

.

.

**~ALTERNATIVE ENDING~**

"Oi? Apa menurutmu dia sudah mati?"

"Bodoh! Kita semua juga sudah mati!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Dia merasakan hawa dingin aspal yang menembus tulang punggungnya.

Dia bangun sepenuhnya saat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dia dikerumuni oleh empat orang remaja yang membawa senapan.

"AKH!" bentak Sasuke kaget.

"Kau tidak apa apa er.. Senpai?" tanya Seorang gadis berambut ungu.

"I-Ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

KLEKLEK Gadis itu mengkongkang senapannya dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di dunia setelah kematian! Kau boleh memenggilku Yurippe!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itu lalu menunjuk ketiga temannya.

"Otonashi, TK dan Matsushita Godan." ucapnya memperkenalkan teman temannya.

Dia lalu menunjuk Sasuke.

..

"Mulai sekarang.. Kau adalah anggota Satuan _Shinda Sekai Sensen!"_

Kepala Sasuke berputar.

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai tidak waras.

.

.

.

*Jika tidak paham ending dan Alternative endingnya, abaikan saja.

**REVIEW**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
